


Fallen Angel

by Loveless_Angel (orphan_account)



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveless_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy thought that it was going to be a good day. But things take a turn for the worst when he gets an unexpected phone call from Adam. He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

"There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark of the night comes around.  
That's the time, that the animal comes alive.  
Looking for something wild."

 

I grinned and took my hand off the steering wheel long enough to turn up the volume. I loved this song to death. The jumpiness and the beat of it made my mood get all the more better than it already was. Tonight was going to be a good night. At least, it should be, anyways. Adam and I had been together for a year now, and we wanted to celebrate our anniversary by doing something fun. We had been through some hard times in the past, but tonight should make up for them. Key word being SHOULD. Knowing my luck however, things were bound to take a turn for the worse. I hoped they didn't though.

The song ended and the DJ started talking about the latest gossip floating around. Gaga was seen hopping in a thrift store, some guy from Kentucky hijacked a jumbo jet only to give it back because he didn't know how to fly it, and basically celebs doing stupid things. I only half paid attention until the very end when he said something about a famous singer getting murdered and that more would be revealed during the seven o'clock news later that night. There was no name, but I was kind of worried. I knew a lot of singers, and I was afraid it would be somebody I know. Or knew, in this case.

But I shrugged the though off like it was nothing and kept driving, enjoying the next song that filtered through the speakers. It was one of my favorites. Time to Dance by Panic! at the Disco. I hummed the lyrics and tapped my hand against the steering wheel. Out of impulse, I started playing the bass part, pretending the black leather wheel was the strings of my bass sitting in the room Adam and I shared back at home.

Next to me, my phone buzzed and started playing A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz, signaling that I had an incoming call. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Speaking of Adam…

I pushed 'talk' and pressed the phone up to my ear. "Hey Babyboy, I was just thinking about you." A smile came to my face, as one always did when I talked to him. The smile disappeared when I heard who was on the other end of the line.  
"Mr. Ratliff?" The voice was male and was husky, like the voice of a big guy. Definitely not Adam. "Are you Thomas Joe Ratliff?"

"Yes," I said warily. "Who is this? Where's Adam?" My heart beat a little faster in my chest, panic rising up inside me.

"Thomas-" he began. I interrupted him.

"Call me Tommy. Please."

"Okay, 'Tommy'," he corrected. "I am Detective Scott with the LAPD. We got a call from a neighbor earlier reporting suspicious personnel entering and leaving your condo from the back door. We got here and found Adam on the floor in a pool of his own blood, with multiple stab wounds on his chest and his throat slashed."

I dropped the phone and slammed on the breaks, breathing heavily. Cars behind me honked their horns angrily until I pulled off to the side of the road and retrieved my phone.

"Tommy? Are you still there?" the detective was asking.

"Y-yeah. I'm here…" I gulped, trying to calm down. This had to be some misunderstanding. Adam couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Then again, I could just be denying the fact that it probably was true. "Are you sure you just didn't make a mistake?"

"We're positive that this is Adam Lambert." He paused. "He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?"

I drew in a gasping breath, trying to contain the tears that flowed freely down my cheeks. "Yes," I whispered, holding back sobs.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Tommy. I really am." He didn't sound very sorry to me. In fact, I don't even think he cared that my life was slipping through my fingertips as I sat in the idling car, trembling. "If you get here fast enough, I could let you see the body before forensics takes it away for the autopsy."

I sniffed and wiped the tears away. "O-okay. Don't let them do anything to him." I hung up, not even bothering for a 'good-bye' or anything. I threw my phone into the passenger seat and took the parking break off, the tore off down the road. I didn't care if I got stopped for speeding. I needed to see my Babyboy, whether he was alive or not. I didn't care if he was bloodied or not. I just needed him.

I pulled onto our street a few minutes after I got off the phone with the cop. I saw our condo surrounded by police cars with the lights flashing and caution tape everywhere. Officers were walking around in the yard, talking to one another and taking pictures of everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. I pulled up across the street and got out of my car, running across the black surface and past the cars and tape. Cops yelled at me to get back but I didn't listen. I threw my license at a female officer at the door and rushed past her. I don't know what that would do, but I didn't think about it nor care. I dashed inside and scanned the living room. More cops were milling around, but I didn't pay them any attention either. Tears in my eyes, I ran down the hallway and towards the bedroom. I rounded the corner and stopped just inside the room. A low wail slipped from my lips as I caught sight of everything.

Blood was absolutely everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the bed, it was even splattered on my beautiful bass sitting peacefully in the corner on its stand. I stared upon Adam's still form, lying in the pool of red liquid in the center of the floor. Several gashes were gauged into his chest and there was the thin red line across his neck with blood still dripping ever so slowly from it.

I rushed forward towards him, despite the protests from the cops in the room, and knelt by his side. I cradled his head in my lap and stroked his blood-soaked hair. Tears fell onto his pale, cold face, mixing with the blood there. My fingertips brushed the slash on his neck and I couldn't keep back the wail that built up inside. It resonated throughout the house and made more cops come running into the room. A few were trying to get me away from Adam, but I wouldn't move. I refused to move. My one true love was dead. Fucking DEAD! Cops were the last thing on my mind. They pulled at me, but I still wouldn't move. One of them slapped me across the face and I glared up at him. He couldn't have been very old; only about twenty or so. He probably didn't know what it was like to lose somebody you loved.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. Adam's head fell from my lap and fell harshly to the floor. I whimpered and clawed at his hand, trying to get him to let go. "Sir, you have to leave. NOW. This is a crime scene, you have no right to be here."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and gave him the best dirty look I was capable of. "I do too have a right to be here, you fucktard!" I waved my hand to where Adam lay on the floor. "It's my fucking boyfriend! I have a perfectly good reason to be here! For Rah's sake, lay the fuck off!"

He backhanded me across my face, the force making me fall onto the floor next to Adam. My head hit the floor and I saw stars. The next thing I knew I was being helped up by strong hands. It was another cop.

"I'm sorry about him. And about your loss," he said once I was on my feet. "Adam Lambert was a great man." He looked down at Adam with sympathy. "My daughter will be heartbroken to hear about this…"

"W-who are you?" I whispered.

He faced me, holding out his hand. "Detective Nickolas Scott." I stared blankly at his outstretched hand, not moving. When I didn't do anything, he put his hand down and held his arm open, as a person would do if they were giving away hugs. I hesitated for a second before rushing forward into his arms. Call me crazy, but it was comforting being hugged by a man of the law. I felt safe and secure. Like when I was with Adam. That thought sent more tears cascading down my cheeks and sob s broke lose from my throat. Detective Scott was rubbing my back with his hand. I guessed it was supposed to calm me. It didn't really work.

"Tommy?"

I looked up and saw Brad and Cassidy standing in the doorway. More sobs broke lose from my lips as I ran into Brad's arms.

"Tommy? What's going on?" he asked, looking down at me. He obviously didn't see all the blood everywhere, including on me.

"Adam's dead!" I cried, clinging to the mad with an iron grip. "H-he's gone!" I buried my head against his shoulder as more tears made their way down my face. I felt his arms wrap around me and Cassidy put a hand on my shoulder. Brad whispered something in my ear but I didn't hear it. Either that or I was just too heartbroken to care. I could practically feel my life shattering before me. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces and fall to the floor, landing in the blood pooled in front of me. My soul was gone; dead, just like Adam. And I would never see it again. I honestly didn't care either. My Babyboy was gone; murdered by somebody's unforgiving hand. Therefore, I had nothing else to live for…


End file.
